Not Ready Yet
by Jish
Summary: When Hinata tells Naruto of her feelings, he has no choice but to tell her a secret he would rather have kept to himself. But, with her help, he manages to truly accept himself and might even be ready to tell others. Complete. Naruto x Hinata Friendship only!


**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own Naruto or Naruto: Shippuden.**

**Warning: This story involves gay characters and awesome friendships. This is not a romance story.**

**A/N: So, I just started watching Naruto for the first time ever. And I wanted to write something, but I've noticed that since I started here on FFN that my style has changed. Normally I would pair Naruto and Sasuke, but that is not the case here. Overall, I think this is a good opener to my new style.**

**Also, please review!**

**Here it is:**

**Not Ready Yet**

I look into my wallet and see that I have a good amount of money. If this is anything like how I see it in my head, I'm going to need even if I'm not supposed to.

"Remember, don't charge me for that first bowl." I explain to the guy behind the counter in front of me here at Ichiraku's. He gives me the universal "O.K." sign and I breathe out. I shouldn't be this nervous. After all, it isn't really a date, is it?

No. At least, not to me, anyway.

To Hinata, however, it is probably be the worst date she'll ever be on.

But it's not my fault! She walked up to me and gave me the note and then walked off. I didn't have time to ask questions before she was long gone. I look at the clock on the wall and take the note out of my pocket again.

_Naruto,_

_Please meet me at Ichiraku's at 8. I need to talk to you about something important._

_H.H._

And here I sit, at 7:55 PM. I sincerely hope it's anything but her asking me on a date, or worse, confessing. Because if it was, then I really am in deep shit.

"Naruto!" I turn around at my name and I see Hinata. She's...absolutely beautiful. I can't help but smile back at her.

"Good evening, Hinata. Sorry I look like this, it was such short notice, and-" She cuts me off.

"Naruto, you look terrific. Trust me." I only blush.

"Well, you look beautiful, Hinata. I mean it." I say, and she gives me a quick hug before sitting down next to me. I already feel the slight anxiety of the situation.

"Naruto, I asked you here because I need to tell you something. It's been at least three years, and I just...need to tell you." She says, and already my fears are confirmed. She's confessing.

Please, Hinata. Please, don't do this. Not only will this not only end up hurting you, but it will hurt me to.

"Okay, Hinata. Tell me whatever you have to say. I can see that this means a lot to you. You have all my attention." I say, letting her know that this is a serious situation, and that I do indeed care about her feelings.

"Naruto, first I just want to thank you once again for what happened back at the Chunin Exams. The way you stood up for me to Neji, it just gave me courage again. You let me feel power, you made me into a better person. Not only that, you indirectly brought our family back together again. You gave me my cousin back. That itself I can never thank you enough for.

"And, you probably thought about why I offered to let you copy off of me or why I cheered for you instead of Kiba during your preliminary match. Naruto Uzumaki, I can honestly say that I have fallen for you." Hinata says, looking directly into my eyes.

I fight to hold back the tears I feel pooling up.

"Hin-Hinata, I don't know-I don't know what to say." How can I look in the eye and tell you that you've wasted all those years going after me? How can I tell that no matter how close we are or how close we could be, that we can never be as close as you want to be?

"Just, please, tell the truth. But, try to remember my feelings too." She says, looking at me but eyes averted towards the ramen guy. I don't think anyone's actually going to order any food.

"Hinata, I'm so, so sorry. I really am. I honestly think that if circumstances were different, then I would return your feelings. You don't know how badly I _want_ to return those feelings. Hinata Hyuga, you are so beautiful. You're kind, generous, selfless, and passionate. But I jus-" I can't hold back the sobs that are starting to escape now. I cover my eyes and quickly try to regain my composure.

"Na-Naruto? What's wrong? Why are you sad?" Hinata asks me, her voice very calm and soothing. She wraps her arm around me and pulls me into an awkward hug.

"Hinata, I think if anybody should know, it should be you. I haven't told anybody else this, and I don't think I will. But, you deserve to know." I pause for a moment. "I'm gay, Hinata."

There, I told her. I can't hold back the sobs any longer, and I cry into her chest. She just holds me protectively and soothingly rubs my back.

"I'm sorry, Hinata!" I manage to choke out before sobbing once again into her chest.

"Naruto, you have no need to apologize. Honestly, I'm not upset." She tells me, and I freeze for a moment. My sobs eventually die down and I look up at her.

"Why not? You tell me that you have these feelings, and I can't return them because of some sick and weird-" I'm cut off for the second time.

"No! Don't talk about yourself like that Naruto! You're my friend, and I don't let anyone talk bad about my friends-even them!" She says, and I feel a small smile grace my face.

"I'm still your friend?" I ask, incredulously.

"Of course you are, Naruto." She says while nodding. I get up and pull her into a hug. She squeezes me even harder than I squeeze her. "But, Naruto?" She asks me after we separate.

"...Yeah?" I'm hesitant again. Great.

"You said that you don't think you'll tell anyone else. Why not? Why won't you tell our other friends. I can understand you may not be ready for a relationship or even looking for one, but I think you should tell everyone. I honestly don't think anyone will think less of you or anything bad like that. I think it would be good to just get it off your chest." Hinata tells me. I look down at the ramen bar, contemplating what she said.

"Really? What will Grandma Tsunade think? I'm like a brother to her. How will I ever become Hokage then?" I ask Hinata, and she just smiles.

"Trust me, Lady Hokage just wants her brother to be happy. And being Hokage is about being a great ninja, not who you like." I just continue to stare down at the bar. I can go for some ramen right now.

"Can I get one ramen please?" I ask the guy behind the bar, who I just realized probably heard everything Hinata and I told each other. He nods and smiles at me. I turn back to Hinata. "Honestly, I do want to. And maybe you're right. Maybe it would be good for me to tell. And, who knows? Maybe I can find a nice guy to be with." I say, desperately wanting to believe her.

"I will always be with you, Naruto. Trust me, we all will. Me, Iruka, Lady Hokage, and even Jiraiya. We will all be by your side." Hinata says, putting her hand on my shoulder.

You know what...I'll do it.

"Okay. I'll do it. But on one condition." I say, truly happy for the first time in a long time. The ramen guy places a bowl and the coupon in front of me and a bowl in front of Hinata.

"Don't worry kid, no charge. And, congratulations kid. I'm proud of you." He smiles at me, and I smile back. Hinata and I dig in to our ramen.

"What's the condition?" She asks me, followed by a loud slurp from her. I can't help but laugh.

"You be there with me when I do it." I say, winking at her and eating more ramen.

"Sure thing, Naruto. I would love to." She says and I pull her into a hug again. She laughs, returns the hug, and gets back to her ramen when we separate.

I am ready now. Thank you, Hinata. I am sorry that I couldn't return your feelings, but now we are going to be even better friends, believe it!

**The End**

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad. I have another Naruto story planned, and I think it will be good. Anyway, I think my first Naruto story went alright. I hope to write more for Naruto in the future.**

**Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
